


愛 Baby

by Maaitaiyou



Series: #SakuraibaWeek [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: #sakuraibaweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: When there was someone else between them and Aiba attentions focused on her more than Sho





	愛 Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuraiba fic for #SakuraibaWeek Day 6
> 
> Prompt: Kids
> 
> Sorrrryyyyyy for this longggg delayyy

They reached home on Monday, late afternoon when the clinic was about to closed. The new nurse left, and Nino was cleaning alone while waiting for Aiba since they need to discuss about the applicants of their clinic second nurse. They had decided to rotate their shift, so it won’t be too hard for Aiba and Nino. Sho went up with all their luggage to their apartment at second floor, leaving Aiba and Nino alone to discuss about the clinic matters. Just like Satoshi, he never interferes in any matters related to the clinic because it was them who build it up, but he will always be there to give his opinion when needed.

Aiba was glad they trip went well although at first, he was worried that Sho may not enjoyed it because there were not many activities they could do during the winter months apart from enjoying the hot springs and the amazing view, even the cave was close due to the snow. "I'm happy baby, although there was nothing much, but I'm happy to have a good rest with you in my arms. You don’t know how much I've been holding back seeing you slept half naked on my bed for the past few days" Aiba turn crimson with Sho's words. Their second day was spent with enjoying the open bath, walking around the river taking photos, enjoying the local snacks and sakes. It may be simple but it what they had been missing due to their busy schedule. Being in his husband embrace being love by him after those lonely nights were great too especially when Sho tried his best to make up for those nights by letting Aiba drown in the pleasure of his love.

They had shortlisted the ideal candidate to come for interview the following day. The interview will be conducted by Nino because he was more suitable for the role compared to the soft hearted Aiba. Nino passed him an A4 envelope before Aiba left to go home. "This urgent letter came for both of you this morning" Nino said and from the envelope, Aiba knew it was the letter that both him and Sho had been waiting for. His hands were shaking to open it, so he asked Nino to do it on his behalf. His heart almost fell when Nino gave him the sweetest smile and congratulate him, "Congrats Aibaakaa, hope you will be more matured after this" and a soft smack landed behind his head as soon as he finished his words. Aiba looked at the letter in tears, it was a wonderful blessing for them but when Nino reminded him about their upcoming trip in March, made him lost his smile because they may need to cancel it when he saw how happy Sho was two nights ago. "Discuss with Sho, you may not need to cancel it" Aiba nodded his head and went up to his apartment.

They love kids and they had always wanted one but not so soon because they were too busy with their own work till they heard about a grandmother who delay her own treatment for her 3 months old granddaughter who was born with heart problem from Sho's sister. Although Japan was one of the industrialised countries in the world, the issue of poverty had been one of the biggest issues for Japan and they ranked 34th in child poverty which was high rates for a developed country like Japan. The baby and her grandmother are one of them. Her mother passed away after giving birth to her and her father was never known. The grandmother had been working but had to stop when her arthritis became worst. She didn’t want to ask for help because she was scared if they will be separated and some may take advantage of their powerless to gain attention. They had been living with donation from the neighbours who pity them and one of them was the one who wrote to their magazine. Both Sho and Aiba discussed a lot about this and decided to help both. 

At first, they only help them with financial support so both grandmother and her granddaughter could get a treatment that they deserved but when the baby brought to a hospital in Tokyo, the doctor found out her condition is getting worst because of her heart was unable to pump the blood properly to other organs in her body and it may be fatal for her without the operation. But she was too young, and they don’t have enough equipment in local hospital in their village, so since then the baby was cared in hospital for last few months till she was ready for the operation. With her grandmother's consent, the operations went smoothly although she need to be in hospital longer. Both Aiba and Sho fell in love with her, they took turn to visit her but one day the doctor informed them, she may be sent to orphanage since her grandmother was not in a good position to take care of her after she had shown signs of Dementia while staying temporarily at a home when her granddaughter was hospitalised. It ached both of their heart to be separated from the girl.

"I named her Rie, because she is a blessing that my daughter left for me and I never hated her. Will both of you take her as your own? Because if it were both of you I know she will be in a good care." They were surprised with her request, "Obaachan, are you sure you don’t mind if she was care by two fathers like us? Sho asked, Aiba can't say anything because he kept crying "I may not be able to understand your relationship, but I see how much both of you love her sincerely and I think that will be enough for me". That was when they decided to adopt her. But the process was not easy, especially when her grandmother conditions was getting worst, but both were glad because their family was supportive of their decision. Rie was still treated in the hospital while they were processing the adoption and finally after two months the will be able to bring her home as their daughter. 

Sho was seating at their Sofa while reading his newspaper when Aiba entered their apartment with a gloomy face and without any words went to take his shower. His shower was quick, and he went to kitchen to start cooking for dinner without any single words to Sho which made the elder curious what he was worry about. Sho asked him to come and seat with him for a while because he needs to talk and Aiba complied. Sho pulled him so now his lover was sitting on his lap and look at him. "What happen baby, you look so gloomy since you came in" Aiba know he can’t hide it from Sho, but he just didn’t know how to tell him. "Our March trip, we... we may need to cancel it" Aiba cursed himself for forgetting about Rie before making the plan. He was too eager to make his husband happy that he forgot about the little girl. "It's fine baby we can always postponed it to a later date if you are busy" Sho replied and started to kiss Aiba's neck. He was aroused just by having him sat on his lap although he just had him this morning before they left the ryokan.

"We may not be able to go for some time, daddy" Sho didn’t reply but continue his exploration till a sudden realization hit his mind, "Daddy? You mean?" Aiba smiled "Yes! Rie Sakurai is officially ours and we can bring her home soon as log the doctors said she was fine to be home" Sho was so happy, he carried Aiba to their room and laid him on their bed. "Thank you, baby, I'm so happy" Aiba cupped his lover face, "I'm happy too Sho, I'm glad we going to have her in our life and you have to stop calling me baby because the real baby will be home soon daddy" Sho shook his head. "She may be our baby, but you will always be my number one baby" Aiba beamed at his husband reply. Forget about the dinner, they were so happy to be in each other’s arms.

Sakurai Rie, it was like a dream for them when she is now part of their family. They know her when she was 3 months came to their family when she was 9months old and now she had just celebrated her 1st birthday last week and started to walk. She is healthier now, but doctor had said that she may need another surgery when she is older, for now they had to ensure she had a proper diet and can’t be too active. She was also welcomed warmly as part of Sakurai and Aiba families by the family members and thanks to Sho’s mother, they managed to go for their Spain trip although they had to shorten it. Sadly, her grandmother condition is getting worst. Her dementia advanced rapidly which made her forgot everyone most of the time and her arthritis just made her condition worst when it made her suffered from depression. Aiba and Sho still brought Rie to visit her every week although she may not remember her, but she always laughed when she played with her and sometimes she mistook Rie as her daughter, Riko. 

At first, it was hard to find the time and arrange their schedule since both are working but now they able to manage it nicely. Since it was yet the time for her to be in day care because of her age, they employed a caregiver to take care of her on the day Aiba had to be in clinic. Aiba now had more free time since he started the rotation shift with Nino. If he works on odd days with Inoo, the nurse that teamed with him, Nino will work on even days with Yamada, the nurse that team with him. Each of them now will work 3 days a week but when it was too busy they will still come to help. Nino was also glad as he gets to spend more time with Satoshi whenever he was off and sometimes they brought Rie back to their house. Satoshi had suggested them to adopt a child too, but Nino insisted he was not ready to share Satoshi with someone else apart from their dog and his work. 

As much as they are happier with Rie around, lately, Aiba felt there was some difference with Sho. He felt as if they had drifted away from each other but when he asked, Sho denied it. It was during Nino lunch break when he invited him up to his apartment for lunch together and to talk to him. "You really Baakaa ne, did you just realize it now? If he didn't love you so much, I think he would had created another home somewhere else" Aiba eyes widened. "Nino don’t scare me like that, you know I can’t live without him" Aiba said, he really can't imagine his life without Sho. "I'm not scaring you Aiba and you know how much I care and wanted you to be happy but this time it was really you. I know how much you love Rie, but do you realised how much you had prioritised her more than Sho? I know she need special care, but I can see that you are worry too much about her that you forgot there is someone else need your attention too" When he thinks back it was true. They hardly had sex now because Rie was with them. Even when they did, he always rushed Sho because he was worried about her but why Sho didn’t say anything to him and Rie should not be a reason for them to drift apart when both love her so much. 

"How could he said it when you do it for Rie? She is his daughter too and he love her as much as you do but you really need to know that before you are Rie father, you are also his love and he needs you. It’s better for you to solve it now before Rie grow up and need more of your attention." Aiba realized how he had been neglecting Sho. He thanked Nino and he understood what Nino meant by he was not ready to share Satoshi with someone else. They may face the same problem if it was not plan properly. "Why don’t you take off tomorrow, Sho will be off too right since the summer holiday started? I don’t mind replacing you and Satoshi will be so happy to take care of her?" Aiba is thankful to his best friend who always there to help him. He agreed to the suggestion and Nino called Satoshi to informed him that he will be bringing Rie home and she will stay with them till tomorrow. Nino looks a bit annoyed when Satoshi sounded so happy for that news even Aiba can hear his happy voice from Nino’s phone. "See I told you he was so happy to spend time with her even when I have to work extra day, so have fun tonight." Nino left after he finished his food. 

Sho wondered if Aiba went somewhere when he was welcome by a dark and quiet house when usually he was welcome by either Aiba and his daughter laughed or Aiba running around their house, chasing their little girl which always brighten his day after a tiring day at work, although lately he did feel lonely when Aiba attention mostly on their daughter, but he knows it was because she was not well and need more attentions. He knows how tired Aiba was to handle their daughter alone especially on those days when he was not in the clinic but Sho admitted he missed their world of two. As much as he understood Aiba’s worry, Sho needed Aiba attention too but he felt bad to say it to Aiba because he knows it will make Aiba felt guiltier when Aiba did it for their daughter.

He saw Aiba sleeping soundly on the sofa, but their daughter was nowhere to be found. Aiba woke up when Sho kissed him and he apologised for waking him up. "It’s okay, I’ve been waiting for you and I fell asleep while waiting. Nino brought Rie home, Satoshi will send her tomorrow evening." Aiba explained before Sho could asked him about her. Sho beamed when Aiba told him about his working day exchange with Nino. Aiba pulled his hand when Sho wanted to leave for his shower "I will wash your back and your hair for you" Sho smiled and nodded his head. It’s been so long since the last time they went for shower together, he missed the feel of Aiba finger washing his hair and his back for him. 

Aiba's hand had the power to make him relax and Sho felt calm whenever his lover finger moving around his head, massaging and washing his hair. He felt loves whenever Aiba did it for him. He was enjoying it when suddenly he heard soft sobs behind him, he turned and saw his love was in tears. "What's wrong baby? Do you hurt anywhere?" Sho asked clearly worried of Aiba sudden burst. Aiba let go of the hose and hugged his husband tightly trying to stop his tears. Without a word, Sho returned his hug and patted his back to calm him. "I'm sorry Sho-chan, I know I've been focusing so much on Rie-chan and neglecting you, but trust me, I love you so much and I can't leave without you." Sho moved him a bit so he can see him, he made Aiba sat on his laps and peck his lips. 

"Aiba, I admitted that I felt lonely and I missed our world of two, but I know how much you care about our daughter and I'm always proud to have a wonderful guy like you as my partner and the father of my daughter. I love you so much and I can’t live without you too." Sho kissed Aiba's forehead lovingly. "I promised, I will do my best to be a better husband and father" Aiba said, Sho wiped Aiba's tears "I promised to do the same too, I know I had been leaving most of the child care matters to you, I will do my best to help you too" he claimed the soft lips passionately and after both were clean, Sho carried him to their bed, "let me love you properly tonight" Aiba nodded his head and let himself drown in his husband's love. 

Five years later...

"Daddy! I'm ready, papa tied my hair, do I look good?" Rie asked and ran to her daddy. "Rie-chan, how many time I told you not to run, you will..." Aiba's words was cut off by his daughter who seemed to memorised it very well "be tired and fall sick, I know papa, but I want daddy to see me as fast as I can" Sho smile at the two loves of his life. "Of course, you look good because you have handsome fathers" he kissed her cheek and carry his daughter who was ready to go to her kindergarten in her blue gown with yellow hat and bag. Her hair was nicely braided. After receiving their bentos and gave Aiba a kiss, both father and daughter left to start their day while Aiba will be home alone, cleaning up his house and enjoying his off day before fetching his daughter back from her kindergarten later in the afternoon as he always did on his of day, when he works Sho, will fetched her on his way home. 

He saw how his daughter happily greet and hugged Nino in front of the clinic before entering Sho's car. It felt as if it was just yesterday she came to their house but now she was old enough to be in the kindergarten. He was glad how both managed their time and attention better so none of them will feel lonely like the early days when Rie just came to their life. They still have they’re once a month date when Rie will be at her grandparents or Nino’s house to spent time with them. Rie-chan waived her hand when the car started moving and Aiba swear he will never trade anything else for that smile. Sudden memory of Rie grandma pained his heart. She passed away two years ago without any memories of Rie but Riko, Rie's birth mother. During her last moments she kept calling her as Riko even during her last breath, she called her as Riko. Aiba hoped both mother and daughter met in heaven and look kindly and protect Rie from any harms from up there.


End file.
